O Estranho Mundo de Nami
by Kurara Black
Summary: (LuNa vs LawNa) Nami era apenas um pouco mais que uma empregada em seu próprio lar, graçar à Silver e Nanami Kamakiri, seu pai adotivo e meia-irmã. Ela acreditava que as vozes que vinham de debaixo de sua cama na nova casa eram apenas sonhos. Mas sonhos podem te puxar pelo pé? Podem te levar para um mundo mágico onde muitas coisas estranhas acontecem? Ela descobriu que sim.
1. Prólogo

Mudança

* * *

- Escute bem, Nami. – Nanami Kamakiri, a jovem de cabelos vermelhos, olhos verdes e pele clara, disse para a meia-irmã – Nós mudamos de casa, não de...

- Não de lugar. – Nami Mikan, com seu longo cabelo laranja cacheado e olhos castanhos, completou – Eu sei, Nanami-san. Você continua sendo a mais velha e a mais querida, enquanto eu sou a mais nova que deve sempre obedecê-la.

- Ótimo, acho bom que tenha entendido isso. Pai, estamos chegando? – Perguntou para o pai que dirigia o carro azul escuro.

- Sim, está vendo? É aquela ali. – Silver Kamakiri, pai de Nanami, com cabelos também bem vermelhos e olhos verdes, apontou para uma casinha mais para o fim da estrada de terra.

- É essa? – Nanami indagou com desprezo – Que ridículo.

- Nossa condição atual não nos deixa ter luxo algum. – Silver comentou.

- E nós não vamos nos esquecer de quem é a culpa. – A Kamakiri disse com maldade – Afinal, se não fosse pela mãe dessa bastarda, nós não teríamos tantos problemas.

- Minha mãe não fez nada. E além do mais, ela também é sua mãe. – Mikan retrucou.

- Imagina! Apenas traiu meu pai e foi embora com todo o dinheiro! E ainda deixou uma bastarda para trás!

- Nanami-nee-san, da última vez que nós brigamos por causa disso, você saiu com um olho roxo.

- E você ficou sem almoço por uma semana. – Silver declarou – E vai ficar de novo se fizer alguma coisa contra sua irmã.

- Sim, Silver-san. – Ela respondeu e murmurou bem baixinho para ninguém ouvir – Maldito louva-a-Deus **(Obs.: Kamakiri = Louva-a-Deus)**. – Nami voltou sua atenção para a casinha que agora parecia mais próxima e, pela enésima vez naquela hora, por que a vida lhe dera dois tiranos como família.

* * *

Que casal eu faço? Isso, é claro, contando com meus leitores do Nyah!. Bye, bye

Kurara Black


	2. Dia-a-Dia

Dia-a-Dia

* * *

_"Bom dia, Diário. Aqui quem fala é a sua Nami. Por acaso algum dia você se sentou nos degraus de uma escada, olhou para o horizonte e desejou ser uma nuvem? Poder viajar por aí, sem nenhum obstáculo, até ir para a terra em forma de água, apenas para voltar ao céu novamente. Ah, eu me sinto sozinha! Queria tanto alguém para conversar... Digo, queria ouvir a voz de alguém que fosse meu amigo, pois eu já converso com você, mas desejo alguém que resmungue ou me contradiga, entende? Enfim, parece que é um sonho impossível. Aliás, impossível é esse meu sobrenome que Silver inventou! Por que não podemos ter apenas um nome? Nami, meu nome é Nami, não Nami Mikan! Oh, eu realmente queria sair desse lugar! Não, meu problema nem é onde, e sim com quem. Kamakiri Nanami e Kamakiri Silver, como diriam no Japão, minha terra natal. Bem, pelo menos não fiquei com esse sobrenome... Nanami está me chamando, tenho que ir ou fico sem almoço logo no primeiro dia de mudança! Abraços de sua Nami."_

- Nami! – Nami guardou rapidamente o livrinho de capa negra, correu até a porta do sótão, a abriu, saiu do cômodo e desceu a escadaria. Sim, como a casa possuía apenas dois quartos, a jovem de cabelo laranja acabou tendo que ficar no sótão, que ficava no terceiro andar da casa, logo após uma escada velha e meio carcomida que rangia a cada passo.

- Estou ouvindo, Nanami-san.

- Ótimo. Meu pai saiu para comprar alguma comida e me deixou no comando. – Nanami sorriu de modo maléfico – Agora você vai limpar toda a casa.

- Nanami-san, a casa está limpa. – A outra informou.

- É mesmo? – Kamakiri foi até um dos muitos vasos de flores cheios de terra, mas sem nenhuma flor, e o deixou cair no chão – Opa, acho que não está mais. Limpe.

- Claro, Nanami-san. – Nami foi até a cozinha, onde aviam caixas e mais caixas. Abriu uma delas onde se lia "Limpeza" e tirou de lá uma escova, uma pá pequena e uma sacola plástica. Foi até o montinho de terra, usou a escova para varrer tudo para a pequena pá e colocou no saquinho plástico. Depois, voltou à cozinha e pegou uma vassoura, que usou para varrer o resto de sujeira que ali ficara.

- Boa menina. Agora volte pro seu quarto e só saia de lá quando for chamada. – Kamakiri ordenou, e a outra ruiva só pôde obedecer.

O0o0o0o **Alguns minutos depois** o0o0o0O

- Por Enel, espero que dê certo. – Nami murmurou e colocou a corda feita de lençóis para fora da janela. Havia obedecido a primeira ordem, mas nunca concordaria com a primeira – Até, Nanami. – Começou a descer pela corda, tomando cuidado com seu vestido branco que ia até os joelhos e de alcinha e tentando não escorregar por causa de suas sapatilhas de mesma cor.

Ela desceu e rezou para que Nanami não estivesse na sala, pois pela janela daria para ver sua fuga. Felizmente, a tirana não estava, então a ruiva pôde respirar em paz. Assim que tocou o chão, prendeu a corda nos altos arbustos lá pero da grande janela e saiu correndo por um caminho que vira mais cedo. Correu, correu por uma estrada longa e cheia de mato. Ofegava, porém queria saciar sua curiosidade, então continuou correndo, até avistar uma cena incrível. Havia um lago cercado de plantas e flores no final da estrada de terra. Oh, como era lindo! Nami se sentiu num sonho. No entanto, tinha algo de estranho: Havia um vaso com flores perto do rio, o que significava que alguém havia passado ali antes.

A ruiva ficou ali por uma ou duas horas, não sabia ao certo, apenas observando a paisagem e aproveitando a paz do local. Infelizmente, devia sair dali logo e voltar ao "lar", pois se Silver ou Nanami dessem pela falta da empregadinha deles... Não ia ser nem perto de razoável. Levantou-se e virou para começar outra corrida, mas estacou ao ver um gato, negro de olhos azuis, parado ali, a encarando.

- Você é bonito. – Ela comentou – Tem nome? – O gato de aproximou e ela conseguiu ver a coleira com o nome "Robin" – Robin... É um bom nome. Até, Robin, eu não posso te levar para casa. – Voltou velozmente pelo mesmo caminho e refez todos os seus passos até chegar ao seu quarto, bem na hora que Silver batia na porta a chamando para o almoço.

O0o0o0o **Já de noite** o0o0o0O

_"Nami... Venha, Nami... Fabulus precisa da princesa... Você é nossa herdeira. Acorde, Nami!"_

Nami acordou exaltada. Algo sussurrara em seu ouvido, ou alguém. Esperou um pouco para poder se acalmar e pensar melhor na situação. Ora, se era de noite e ela estava cochilando, então só podia ser sonho.

- Idiota, volte a dormir. – Murmurou para si mesma, deitou novamente a cabeça no travesseiro e a última coisa que conseguiu guardar na mente foi a sensação de ter uma mão acariciando sua cabeça.


	3. Vozes

Vozes

* * *

_"Bom dia, Diário. Novamente, aqui quem fala é a sua Nami. Nanami atacou novamente e assim que Silver chegou, ela me fez limpar toda a casa. Eu os odeio. Silver é patético, um mero peão de Nanami, enquanto essa parece possuir maldade para dar e vender e é capaz de sobrar. Bem, pelo menos ela não me bate mais... Ah, ontem eu encontrei um lugar lindo. Parecia um jardim de sonhos. E também fiz uma nova amiga, uma gata preta chamada Robin. Bom, não fui eu quem deu esse nome, acho que os donos morreram ou ela se perdeu, não sei. Sabe, ontem eu sonhei. Estranho, não é? Eu não sonho nada desde meus quinze anos e já tenho dezessete! Eu sonhei com alguém me dizendo: _'Nami... Venha, Nami... Fabulus precisa da princesa... Você é nossa herdeira. Acorde, Nami!'_ De quem será essa voz? O que será Fabulus? E como assim "princesa"? Acho que li muitos contos de fadas quando criança... Agora são quatro da manhã e eu só posso andar pela casa a partir das seis, que é quando os outros acordam e tenho que começar a vida de doméstica. Vou aproveitar esse tempinho e visitar novamente o Jardim dos Sonhos, como resolvi chama-lo. Abraços de sua Nami."_

Nami guardou o livrinho, levantou-se da cama, tirou o pijama e vestiu um short branco, uma camisa amarela com estampa de algumas flores de um amarelo mais escuro e as sandálias. Não tinha muitas roupas, mas sabia aproveitar as que tinha. Preparou a corda de lençóis, assim seria mais seguro para ela, e saiu daquela casa como da última vez. Ao tocar o chão, levou um susto ao ver uma gata negra lá, sentada na relva como se a esperasse.

- Bom dia, Robin. – Robin deu um pequeno miado em resposta – O sol ainda nem nasceu... Está com fome? – Novamente, um miado foi a resposta recebida – Eu também, mas não posso comer em casa ou eles irão descobrir. Conhece algum lugar com uma árvore onde eu possa pegar uma fruta? – Robin levantou-se, espreguiçou-se, olhou para Nami e começou a andar – Você quer que eu te siga? – Não recebendo resposta, a ruiva se pôs a seguir o felino.

Robin andou em direção ao Jardim dos Sonhos, fazendo Nami estranhar, afinal não vira nenhuma árvore frutífera lá, porém a gata, no meio do caminho, virou-se para a direita, indo para um lugar bem deserto. Talvez nunca existisse um caminho ali, mas se talvez algum dia já existira, a relva o cobriu por completo. A grama era bem verde e alta, fazendo a ruiva tropeçar algumas vezes em pedras e quase cair em um ou outro buraco. E foram as duas andando assim, até a moça topar numa pequena rocha e cair.

- AI! – Nami exclamou se sentando no chão – Ai, Robin, vamos dar uma pausa, sim? – O bichano apenas chegou perto dela e lambeu sua face, bem onde havia um arranhão – Obrigada, Robin. Mas acho que se não acharmos logo a árvore, vou desmaiar de fome. – Levantou-se e continuou andando. _"Pelo menos não me machuquei muito.",_ ela pensou.

Foram andando, dessa vez o animal andava sempre ao lado da jovem, como se fosse dela. O caminho continuou por mais alguns metros, até encontrarem um pequeno lago e uma macieira crescendo perto de sua beira. Nami adorava maçãs! Eram suas frutas preferidas depois de laranjas, e tinha um motivo especial para isso.

- Oh, eu adoro maçãs! Obrigada! – Correu até a árvore, mas ao chegar lá se decepcionou, não havia uma única fruta lá – Mas está vazia!

_"Olhe novamente, princesa Nami."_

- O quê? Quem? – Nami olhou de um lado para o outro. Quem havia dito aquilo? Entretanto, resolveu seguir o conselho e se surpreendeu, a macieira agora estava carregada – Que estranho.

_"Você tem fome, princesa. Vamos, coma."_, Aquela voz se pronunciou novamente. Nami percebeu que era a voz de uma mulher, pelo menos parecia.

- Bem... Vou pegar uma. Não custa tentar, não é, Robin? – Questionou para a gata que estava sentada observando tudo silenciosamente. A ruiva se esticou e pegou uma maçã, provando-a – Nossa! Essa maçã está muito boa!

_"Sabia que você ia gostar! Vamos, pegue quantas você quiser.",_ outra voz, dessa vez masculina, comentou. _"Vamos, Nami-san, coma!"._

- Bem, não vai me fazer mal, não é? – Pegou mais uma fruta. E ali ficou por uma hora, comendo suas maçãs e aproveitando a paisagem, enquanto acariciava a pelugem macia de Robin, que não saia de seu lado – Sabe, Robin, eu gostaria que você falasse. – Robin a olhou – Assim eu teria com quem conversar e você poderia me explicar essas vozes na minha cabeça.

_"Tudo ao seu tempo, gracinha. Você ainda não acordou."_, uma voz masculina, grave e rude declarou com um pouco de malícia e sarcasmo.

_"Não seja tão duro, seu idiota. Ela é a princesa e vai acordar logo, certo, Nami?"_, dessa vez foi uma mulher.

- Ai, vou ter uma dor de cabeça desse jeito. – Nami pôs uma mão na cabeça.

_"Vão embora, estão confundindo ela.",_ a voz que ouvira quando chegara ali voltou a se pronunciar.

_"Ei, Nami, volte logo para a gente, okay? Shishishishishishi!",_ infantil, essa era a melhor descrição da voz para Nami. Infantil e alegre, com um toque de inocência.

- Quem é você? – Ela questionou para o nada, completamente confusa. Tinha a impressão de conhecer aquela risada.

_"Nós todos somos velhos conhecidos, Nami-ya.",_ outro homem falou, com uma voz calma, baixa e grave.

- N... Nami-ya? Eu já ouvi isso... Mas onde? Onde eu ouvi?

_"Por hora, Nami-ya, é melhor voltar para sua casa. Eles devem estar acordando."_

- Eles? – Alguns segundos de silêncio – Nanami e Silver estão para acordar! Não posso ficar aqui sonhando! Vou para casa! – Exclamou e começou a correr para sua casa – Até, Robin, e obrigada pelas maçãs.

_"Ela ainda não se lembra, apenas esperem um pouco mais."_, uma das vozes disse.

_"Robin, nós não temos tempo! Eu nem mesmo consigo comer minha carne em paz! Nami precisa se lembrar!"_, a infantil comentou.

_"Nunca pensei que diria isso, mas Mugiwara-ya está certo. Nico-ya, se demorar muito, Fabulus deixará de existir.",_ novamente a grave e calma.

_"Farei o possível."_, a primeira respondeu.

Nami correu, correu e finalmente chegou à sua casa. Subiu a corda novamente, limpou as roupas, arrumou o quarto, tratou do pequeno ferimento e se preparou para descer, mas ouviu um barulho na janela que a fez parar. Era Robin.

- Você é rápida. – Comentou.

- NAAMII! VENHA FAZER NOSSO CAFÉ! – Nanami gritou lá de baixo.

- JÁ VOU! – A ruiva gritou de volta – Até mais tarde, Robin. – Abriu a porta, correu escada a baixo e foi para a cozinha, onde os Kamakiri esperavam o café.

_"Acho que vou ter que fazer o impossível também...",_ Robin comentou em pensamentos.


	4. Lembranças

Lembranças

* * *

_**- Ei, você está com fome? – Um garoto de cabelo negro, olhos também negros, um sorriso enorme e uma cicatriz debaixo de um dos olhos, indagou para a menina de cabelo curto e laranja que estava encolhida perto de uma árvore.**_

_**- Q... Quem é você? – Nami questionou de volta, mas sua barriga roncou, fazendo-a responder – Sim, estou com fome. Não como nada faz três dias.**_

_**- TRÊS DIAS? – O menino exclamou, exaltado – E como você ainda está de pé?**_

_**- Não sei, apenas estou. – Mais um ronco.**_

_**- Venha, vou pegar uma fruta para você! – Ele puxou a mão dela, a fazendo levantar, e correu até uma árvore.**_

_**- Essa árvore é enorme! – A ruivinha exclamou – Você vai subir?**_

_**- Vou! Você está com fome e maçãs são gostosas.**_

_**- Não precisa fazer isso por mim... – Ela começou a dizer, porém o gesto do menino de erguer a mão e acariciar lhe a face fez com que a pequena se calasse.**_

_**- Não posso te deixar com fome. – Fez mais um afago na bochecha dela, se voltou para a árvore e começou a subir. Algum tempo depois, ele jogou uma fruta vermelha para ela.**_

_**- Obrigada. – Nami agradeceu e começou a comer – Eu me chamo Nami. Qual é seu nome?**_

_**- Eu sou Lu...**_

- NAMI! O CAFÉ ESTÁ PRONTO? – Nanami berrou.

- Sim, Nanami. – Nami respondeu e levou o bulhe cheio de café até a "irmã". Ela não sabia por que estava se lembrando do que acontecera dez anos atrás. _"Eu nunca me lembro do nome do menino...", _pensou.

_"Talvez você devesse parar de tentar se recordar e recordar."_, aquela voz comentou de novo.

_"O quê? Agora vai ficar me perseguindo? Não posso falar com você."_, Nami respondeu em seus pensamentos.

_"Você já está falando comigo. Ou melhor, pensando."_, a outra rebateu.

_"Quem é você? Por que pode ler meus pensamentos? Ou melhor, o que é você?"_

_"Uma amiga antiga."_

_"Oh, por favor! Não vai doer me dizer isso, okay?"_

_"Você ainda não está pronta. Ainda não acordou como princesa de Fabulus."_

_"Eu não sou uma princesa. Sou a Nami. Só Nami."_

Aquelas vozes já estavam irritando a ruiva. Não sabia o que ou quem eram e porque diabos falavam com ela. E não saber das coisas a deixava irritada. Muito irritada.

- Nami, Nanami e eu vamos ir para a cidade. – Silver informou – Aqui está sua lista de afazeres. – Entregou-lhe uma lista enorme – Vamos, princesa? – Questionou Nanami, que terminava de tomar café.

- Claro, papai. – De propósito, a Kamakiri derrubou a xícara de café, que ainda continha algum líquido, na mesa, sujando a toalha branca – Opa, sinto muito, Nami. Eu me distraí.

- Sem problemas, Nanami. – A outra respondeu. _"Vá para o inferno, Nanami, e leve esse projeto de ser inacabado com você!", _mas, ao que parece, a sua mente discordava das atitudes de seu corpo – Divirtam-se.

- Pode apostar que vamos. – Kamakiri comentou com maldade, levantou-se, saiu da cozinha e foi para o quarto – Vou pegar minha bolsa, papai.

- Sim, vou ligar o carro. – Ele disse e murmurou para Nami – Tente não quebrar nada. – Saiu do cômodo.

_"Vamos, seus dois idiotas! Saiam logo!",_ Nami exclamou em pensamento, ouvindo a porta da frente sendo trancada e o carro dando partida. Finalmente, sua "família" saiu e só voltaria daqui a umas quatro ou cinco horas.

- E os anjos cantam: ALELUIA! – Ela exclama assim que se vê livre daqueles dois – Agora vamos ver... – Pegou a lista e começou a ler – Antes de tudo, preciso lavar essa toalha de mesa. Depois vou lavar a louça, varrer a casa, tirar o pó... Enfim, arrumar tudo.

_"E por que você vai fazer isso?"_

- Bem, infelizmente eu estou à mercê deles. Uma vez, fiquei quase uma semana sem almoço.

_"Vai simplesmente abaixar a cabeça e obedecer?"_

- E eu lá tenho cara de escrava? Sabe que Nanami é alérgica ao sabão em pó? E o sabão em pedra sumiu misteriosamente. – Sorriu de modo travesso – Não posso me vingar de verdade, mas isso não me impede de fazer alguma peripécia.

_"Tem razão."_

- Bem, vamos lavar isso! – Tirou a toalha da mesa e foi lavá-la, não percebendo a gata negra que observava tudo da janela.

_"Precisarei fazer... Aquilo. Espero que ela se lembre de tudo logo."_, Robin comentou em seus pensamentos, e umas mãos apareceram na pia cheia de louça suja, _"Se não pode com eles, tire-os do caminho, deixe-os de lado ou simplesmente ignore-os. Como as duas últimas opções estão indisponíveis...",_ os braços começaram a trabalhar.

O0o0o0o **Algum tempo depois **o0o0o0O

- Agora, vamos ver a louça... MAS O QUE DIABOS...? – Nami praticamente berrou ao ver que não havia nem mesmo rastro de louça suja na pia. Na verdade, a cozinha estava tão limpa que até um cego enxergaria o brilho.

_"Eu resolvi ajudar."_

- V... Você está aonde? – A ruiva caiu sentada no chão, sem acreditar.

_"Bem do seu lado. Siga meu dedo."_, e uma mão morena brotou do chão e apontou para o lado.

- U... Uma mão saiu do chão!

_"Se isso te impressionou, então vou ter muito trabalho pela frente_.", a menina virou a cabeça de modo vacilante, apenas para encontrar o grande gato negro de olhos azuis.

- R... Robin? M... Mas como? O que é você?

_"Não se exalte tanto, ou vai desmaiar. Eu já te disse, sou uma velha amiga. As outras perguntas eu respondo depois, no tempo certo. Agora, vamos até o jardim."_

- M... Mas... Eu...

_"Não se preocupe, seu trabalho será feito, mas não por você.",_ a gata se levantou e começou a andar até o quarto da ruiva, _"Você vem?"._

O0o0o0o **Alguns minutos depois, no Jardim** o0o0o0O

- Então... Você não é um gato. É uma humana, assim como eu. – Nami disse – Eu sou a princesa perdida de Fabulus, e aquelas vozes em minha cabeça são os outros habitantes de lá? O que é Fabulus? Por que eu?

_"Tudo ao seu tempo. Primeiro você precisa acordar, princesa Nami."_

- Okay, você já falou isso. – Bufou – Robin, isso é um narciso?

_"É. Por quê?"_

Nami ficou calada, apenas relembrando.

_**- Ei, por que está chorando? – Um menino de cabelo negro, olhos cinza e pele morena questionou para a menininha de cabelo laranja.**_

_**- Meu padrasto me bateu... – Ela começou a chorar novamente.**_

_**- E sua mãe?**_

_**- Não tenho.**_

_**-... Não chore. – Ele pediu e estendeu uma flor branca – Tome, é um narciso. A lenda diz que ele é assim por causa do herói que morreu se olhando na margem do rio, mas eu acredito que ele só abaixou a cabeça porque não pôde vencer a sua beleza com a dele e se envergonhou.**_

_**- Obrigada. – Ela agradeceu, limpou as lágrimas e sorriu – Sou a Nami. E você?**_

_**- Prazer, Nami-ya. Eu sou La...**_

- Por que eu não me lembro?


	5. Boas Vindas

Boas Vindas

* * *

- Por que eu não me lembro? – Nami ajoelhou-se no chão e colocou as duas mãos na cabeça, tentando parar a dor que veio de repente.

_"Qual o problema, Nami-ya?",_ aquela voz grave questionou.

- Robin? Não... A voz é diferente... – A ruiva abriu os olhos e deu de cara com um rato negro de olhos cinzas – U... Um rato! Você é um rato!

_"Descobriu sozinha?",_ disse, ou pensou, com ironia.

- Vá se catar! – Ela exclamou – Cadê a Robin?

_"Só é permitido vir para esse mundo um de cada vez."_

- Esse mundo? Quer dizer que Fabulus é outro mundo?

_"Mesmo sem suas memórias, você continua incrível. Não tem medo de animais lendo sua mente, nem da existência de outros mundos, mas se assombra com o fato de sua terra natal ser outro mundo."_

- Minha terra natal é a cidade de Cocoyashi.

_"Você apenas cresceu lá, porém nasceu em Fabulus."_

-... Se eu sou de Fabulus, por que não me lembro?

_"Para te proteger, sua mãe apagou toda e qualquer memória sua de lá. Você não sente um pequeno incômodo às vezes, como se houvesse um buraco em sua vida, em seu passado?"_

- Sim... Mas me proteger do que?

_"... Não posso te falar ainda."_

_"Não seja tão chato, Traffy!",_ a voz infantil exclamou.

- E você, quem é?

_"Eu sou Luffy, o homem que será Rei dos Piratas!"_

- Há piratas em Fabulus?

_"Sim! Muitos! Shishishishishishi!"_

_"Mugiwara-ya, vá embora."_

_"Ah, Law, deixe-o ser feliz.",_ outra voz feminina comentou.

_"Não se intrometa, Bonney."_

_"Idiota!"_, ela se calou.

- Law...? – Nami perguntou aturdida – Ei, projeto de Jerry, seu nome é Law?

_"Sua inteligência me impressiona.",_ disse em tom de deboche.

- Law... Luffy... AI! – Ela colocou as duas mãos na cabeça novamente, pois esta começara a doer com mais força, e fechou os olhos.

_"Nami-ya?!"_

_**- Nami-ya! Por favor, não chore, eu estou aqui! – Law, com seus 11 anos, exclamou – Vamos, pare de chorar, por favor !– A menina, que pegou abraçou o menino na sua frente – N... Nami-ya?**_

_**- Eu não quero ir embora... Law, eu quero ficar aqui! Ajude-me, Law! – Nami, com 10, pediu com desespero. Não queria sair de Cocoyashi e perder o amigo.**_

_**- Nami-ya...**_

_"Nami-ya! Acorde, Nami-ya!"_

Nami abriu os olhos de repente e algumas lágrimas saíram deles.

- Eu me lembro de você... Law... – Então a dor voltou, fazendo-a fechar novamente os orbes castanhos.

_"Traffy, o que está acontecendo com a Nami?"_

_**- Nami, por que está triste? – Luffy, com 11 anos também, perguntou para a amiga.**_

_**- Eu vou sair de Cocoyashi.**_

_**- O QUÊ?**_

_**- Eu não quero ir! Quero ficar aqui! Ajude-me, Luffy!**_

_**- Nami...**_

- L... Luffy... – Ela balbuciou, abriu os olhos e se deparou com um cachorro não muito grande negro, com olhos também negros e uma cicatriz embaixo de um dos olhos.

_"Você me chamou?",_ ele questionou.

- Luffy... Eu me lembro de vocês! Você me deu uma maçã, e Law um narciso.

_"Shishishishishishi! Que bom! Logo você vai poder voltar para nós!",_ o cachorro começou a abanar o rabo de forma alegre e ansiosa.

_"Não seja apressado, Mugiwara-ya."_

_"Ah, mas, Traffy...!"_

- Ele tem razão. – A ruiva interrompeu – Eu só me lembro de vocês.

_"... Ei, Traffy! Não seria mais rápido se ela viesse para cá?"_

_"É perigoso, Mugiwara-ya. Não se esqueça de que ele está atrás de Nami-ya."_

-Ei, ei, acho que quem deve decidir sou eu. – Nami entrou na conversa – Prometo fazer o que vocês disserem, mas levem-me com vocês!

_"... É muito perigoso, Nami-ya."_

- Não ligo. Só quero conhecer esse lugar chamado Fabulus. Quero saber sobre meu passado.

_"Você não muda..._", a ruiva ouviu uma risada breve, _"Você é quem manda, princesa. Mugiwara-ya..."_

_"Deixa comigo! Venha, Nami!", _Luffy começou a andar mais para dentro da floresta.

- Okay!

Eles foram andando, e Nami percebeu que aquele caminho era apenas um atalho para o laguinho onde ficava a macieira. O cachorro entrou num buraco atrás da árvore e a ruiva hesitou.

_"Não tenha medo, Nami! Eu nunca faria mal a você! Shishishishishishishishishi!"_

- Eu sei... – A ruiva declarou e fez menção de pular no buraco, mas... – É muito pequeno!

_"Coma isso.",_ Law saiu do buraco segurando um bolinho pequeno com os dizeres 'Coma a mim', _"Vai te fazer encolher."_

- Quão pequena eu vou ficar? – Indagou pegando o doce.

_"Depende da quantidade que você ingerir. O cozinheiro fez especialmente para isso."_

- Entendi... Então vou comer só uma pontinha, assim eu fico do tamanho do Luffy. – Dito e feito, ela comeu apenas a pontinha com uma pequena mordida. Sentiu seu estômago se contrair e quando percebeu, estava mesmo com o tamanho do cachorro.

_"Funcionou!",_ ela pensou, segurando sua camisa, que agora lhe servia como vestido.

_"E o que você esperava? Ficar gigante?"_

_"Só não te soco agora porque quero você vivo! Ei, até onde vocês vão me levar?"_

_"Até a casinha da montanha, o lar de Robin."_

_"Vamos!"_, pegou um amarrador que trazia no braço, usou-o para prender a barra do vestido, que ficou até aos joelhos, dobrou as mangas com um pouco de dificuldade, deu alguns passos para conferir e entrou no buraco, seguida de Law.

- Aqui é bem escuro... – Comentou assim que pisou no fundo do buraco.

- O que você queria? É uma caverna. – Nami se assustou ao ouvir aquela voz fora de sua cabeça.

- Você pode falar? – Olhou para o rato.

- Claro, no momento em que saímos daquele mundo, não preciso mais me comunicar por pensamento.

-... Ei, Law, pode me dizer seu nome todo?

- Trafalgar Law. Por quê?

- Nada. E o do Luffy?

- Monkey D. Luffy.

- Por que você o chama de "Mugiwara-ya"?

- Por que é tão curiosa?

- Ele usa um chapéu de palha? – Ignorou a última pergunta dele.

- Agora, acho que você deveria se preocupar em segurar o vestido, ou... Bem, não acho que sua calcinha tenha encolhido. – Nami corou – Sim, você a deixou no short, não?

- Mas por que eu devo segurar o vesti... – Seu pé não tocou mais o chão, o que significava uma coisa: Outro buraco – DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – Berrou enquanto caía, não se esquecendo de segurar as saias.

Eles caíram e caíram, e Nami podia jurar que viu um piano tocando sozinho e caindo também, isso sem falar nas escrivaninhas, canetas, uma cama, uma TV, um rádio, um bulhe de chá junto com xícaras, um celular, uma cartola verde e tantas outras coisas, todas caindo, mas não caindo. Era difícil de explicar.

- Ei, esse buraco não acaba nunca? – Perguntou para o rato.

- Acaba, e ali está o final dele! – Apontou para uma escuridão.

- ALI? – Nami berrou com medo, odiava ficar muito tempo no escuro.

Ela gritou e continuou caindo, só que dessa vez mais rápido. A aterrisagem não seria nada bonita. A ruiva fechou os olhos e esperou o impacto assim que viu o fundo do buraco se aproximar. Impacto, esse, que não aconteceu, pois algo quente amorteceu a sua queda.

- Nami-ya, pode abrir os olhos. – Ela fez o que lhe fora dito e ruborizou muito com a visão que teve. Havia um jovem, com seus 22 anos, mais ou menos, segurando-a no peito largo e despido. Aliás, todo o corpo dele estava sem roupa.

- KYYYAAA! – Nami pulou de lá e virou-se de costas – L... Law, é você?

- Sim, na minha forma original. Nós podemos voltar para nossas formas humanas, mas dura apenas cerca de três horas.

- De qualquer forma, volte a ser um rato!

- Fresca.

- Seu...! – Virou-se para enfrenta-lo, mas ele continuava nu e ela voltou a esconder o rosto – Apenas transforme-se de volta ou coloque uma roupa!

- Já pode olhar, Nami-ya. – Law pediu, já na forma de rato.

- Bem... Esse é o fundo do buraco? Eu esperava algo mais... Escuro e sinistro. – Comentou observando o ambiente.

Estavam numa sala circular toda dourada, do teto ao piso. Havia seis portas nas paredes, uma cortina ao lado de uma delas, e no centro da sala tinha uma mesa também redonda, com um candelabro de nove braços, cujas velas cuidavam da iluminação da sala reluzente. Também estava na mesa um vidrinho com um líquido esbranquiçado com uma etiqueta na tampa.

- Sim, esse é o fundo do buraco. Diga-me, você ainda gosta de dinheiro?

- Claro que sim! Nada melhor do que alguns reais para animar o dia!

- Sei... Bem, eu sei como entrar, mas você não.

- E o que eu preciso fazer?

- "Sete caminhos determinados. Nove mundos interligados. Uma chave abre as portas e a determinação abre os fortes."

- Um enigma, hein? "Sete caminhos"... Provavelmente são as portas, porém eu só vejo seis.

- Nada é o que parece.

- "Nove mundos"... Sete mundos atrás das portas, um em cima do buraco e essa sala... "Uma chave"... Preciso de uma chave para abri-las... "Determinação abre os fortes"? Não entendi muito bem... Mas... – Chegou perto da cortina e puxou o tecido, revelando uma portinhola que apenas um rato poderia passar – Qual delas é a certa?

- Isso você tem que descobrir.

-... Nem tudo é o que parece... Enquanto as outras portas são perfeitas para um império ou um reino, essa mais parece uma toca de rato... – Foi até a mesa e olhou o candelabro – Nove velas, nove mundos... Uma dessas é a de Fabulus...

- As velas mostram o estado de cada mundo.

- Sei... Então a de Fabulus é essa. – Apontou para uma vela pequena.

- Como sabe?

- O mundo de vocês está com problemas, logo, a vela está fraca e pequena. – Tirou a vela de seu lugar e ela se transformou em uma chave de latão – Pra que esse frasco?

- Para te fazer voltar ao tamanho normal.

- Bem, então fico feliz por ter guardado isso. – Mostrou um pedaço do bolinho que comera para encolher – Vou pegar isso. – Pegou o frasco – Vamos?

- Claro.

Nami andou com determinação para a portinha, colocou a chave na fechadura, mordeu o bolo, encolheu, ajustou o vestido novamente, destrancou a porta e observou. Era uma floresta muito verde, tão verde que parecia viva. A ruiva sentiu como se pudesse falar com as plantas.

- Aqui é lindo! – Exclamou.

- Bem vinda à Fabulus, Nami-ya.


End file.
